Are you free for diner ?
by House-less
Summary: Pas vraiment de résumés, le titre en dit déjà beaucoup ! No spoilers, hors série. Huddy, because.. what else?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello :D_

 _Back with a new fic !_

 _C'est une petite idée qui m'est venue pendant les vacances d'été, je l'ai écrite tout de suite mais je ne la publie que maintenant, voulant d'abord finir de poster les autres :p_

 _Il n'y a pas tellement de choses à dire à propos de cette fiction, à part qu'elle se compose de trois chapitres dont celui-ci est le plus court !_

 _Vous trouverez ça un peu, voir trop court, mais il fallait que je coupe là.. Fin vous verrez après ;)_

 _C'était initialement un OS, mais j'ai changé d'avis pensant que c'était mieux ainsi.. Comme je l'ai dit, vous comprendrez tout dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

 _Je sais ce que vous vous dites, Oh encore une fiction dîner... Mais je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose avec mon précédent OS ;) !_

 _En attendant laissez-moi vos avis sur celui-là ? :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Une armoire grande ouverte, cinq ou six robes étalées sur un lit, et le même nombre de chaussures de tout genre par terre, passant des simples ballerines aux escarpins de 12cm. Un fer à lisser et un autre à boucler déposés non loin sur la table basse et une Cuddy bien ennuyée étaient ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de la jeune femme ce soir-là.

Il l'avait invitée à dîner. Il lui avait juste proposé d'aller manger un morceau dans l'après-midi, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le 'elle-ne-savait-plus-quoi', non sans se moquer d'elle pour le reste de la journée. Et elle se retrouvait à stresser comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous, bien qu'il y avait un peu de cela, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait voir House en dehors du travail et elle avait un problème de taille : elle ne savait pas quoi se mettre.

Cuddy était rentrée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude –avant 19h– avait pris une bonne douche avant de se tenir devant son armoire droite comme un I, à contempler les différentes robes qu'elle avait : trop courte, pas assez, trop vulgaire, trop stricte, pas assez décolletée, fait trop allumeuse… Elle finit par sélectionner six robes qui lui semblaient convenables qu'elle étala soigneusement sur son lit.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à choisir, bien qu'elle ait diminué la liste à trois robes et il fallait encore qu'elle se coiffe et maquille, elle soupira. La jeune femme se résigna à toutes les essayer, après tout elle avait encore le temps, connaissant House, il allait être en retard ce qui pour une fois ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle mit la première, et la remit finalement dans l'armoire. Elle s'approchait du but, plus que deux ! Qui aurait cru qu'elle accorderait tant d'importance à un simple dîner ? Peut-être que parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple dîner… Finalement, elle opta pour la robe bleu nuit, lui arrivant juste un peu au-dessus du genou, avec un décolleté raisonnable mais mettant parfaitement en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle était ample mais pas trop, resserrée au niveau de la taille, venant ensuite retomber sur ses hanches et le long de ses cuisses.

La robe enfilée, elle passa en revue ses chaussures, pour voir laquelle irait le mieux avec sa tenue. Le choix ne fut pas bien difficile, elle mit presque immédiatement sa paire d'escarpins noirs, 10cm, ornés de petites perles argentées au niveau du talon et assez classe.

La plus grande partie du travail étant terminée, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à faire et une bonne demi-heure devant elle. Elle jugea du regard le fer à lisser un instant, puis secoua la tête, préférant plutôt laisser ses jolies boucles retomber sur ses épaules. Elle les soigna un peu, bien qu'elles fussent déjà très bien naturellement.

Une légère touche de maquillage pour sublimer le tout et elle était fin prête. La jeune femme mettait une petite veste noire afin de la tenir de la fraîcheur de cette soirée de printemps quand on sonna à la porte. Un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue et elle alla ouvrir.

Un petit sourire fendit son visage quand elle croisa le regard du diagnosticien. Elle l'examina ensuite, il avait toujours un jean mal –ou pas du tout– repassé, une chemise noire –pas plus repassée que le jean- dont il avait négligemment laissé le premier bouton ouvert laissant apparaître le haut de son torse. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que sa clavicule était si marquée, ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy, pensa-t-elle en se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure.

Elle se ressaisit et leva la tête vers lui avant de froncer les sourcils, mi énervée, mi amusée. Elle lui faisait autant d'effet que lui à ce qui paraissait..

« Vous avez cinq minutes de retard ! » Sermonna-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

« On ne change pas les bonne habitudes ! » Dit-il, s'adressant à sa poitrine.

« House, mes yeux sont un peu plus haut. » Informa-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, faussement énervée.

« Oh seigneur, des seins qui parlent ! » S'exclama-t-il en portant sa main à son cœur. « Oh, pardon, je ne vous avais pas remarquée ! » Dit-il en relevant les yeux.

« On y va ? J'ai hâte de découvrir ce plat qu'il est honteux de ne pas connaitre. » Sourit-elle, ignorant sa réplique.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, le téléphone de la jeune femme ayant sonné au même moment. Elle s'excusa en lui disant qu'elle était vraiment obligée de répondre à l'appel et lui intimant de faire comme s'il était chez-lui en attendant avant de disparaître dans sa cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire désolé peint sur le visage.

« On peut y aller ! » Annonça-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac.

« Let's go ! » Approuva-t-il elle en empruntant déjà l'allée.

« Encore un peu d'entrainement et on vous recrute pour faire la voix de Dora ! » Taquina-t-elle en le suivant.

« Cuddy arrêtez de… Rah non ça marche pas ! » Ironisa-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa moto.

« Où allez-vous ? » S'exclama-t-elle, le voyant s'approcher de la moto.

« Sur mars, mon peuple a besoin de moi ! » Ironisa-t-il en enfourchant l'engin.

« House, non ! Je ne monterais pas sur cette chose. Franchement non, je ne peux pas dans cette tenue. Peut-être la prochaine fois, mais pas ce soir ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien, il y aurait une prochaine fois…

« Cette 'chose' s'appelle une moto ! » S'indigna-t-il faussement, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il s'engouffra ensuite dans le véhicule, côté conducteur et mit le contact, étant sûr que même s'il continuait à débattre pour le restant de la nuit, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de monter sur sa moto et son ventre commençait à sonner l'alarme. Ils arrivèrent au restaurant, après quelques peurs bleues pour Cuddy et un discours à ne plus en finir sur le respect du code de la route pour House.

« Charmant endroit ! » Remarqua-t-elle en descendant de la voiture.

« Entrons. » Invita-t-il en lui laissant le devancer.

Elle acquiesça et parcourut les quelques mètres les séparant de la porte d'entrée. House adressa un regard noir à un groupe de jeunes, qui sifflaient d'admiration alors que Cuddy passait et lui emboîta le pas.

Un serveur se chargea de leur accorder une table et House se vit dans l'obligeance d'être désagréable avec lui. Cuddy le fusilla du regard avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de la longue liste de plats devant elle. House la lui retira, lui faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient là-bas pour qu'elle goûte à un plat bien précis.

Leur dîner servi, ils dégustèrent leur plat, qui –Cuddy devait l'avouer- était délicieusement bon. Elle qui croyait House plutôt frites/hamburger, il l'avait agréablement surprise quand elle découvrit son goût raffiné pour la gastronomie de qualité. Cet homme la surprendrait toujours dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens.

Tout au long du repas, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, -notamment de gastronomie d'ailleurs- oubliant l'espace d'un dîner le reste du monde, savourant simplement l'instant présent. Ils se surprirent à apprécier grandement la compagnie de l'autre.

Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à se laisser séduire que par son physique, -même s'il appréciait aussi ce côté, et le lui faisait bien comprendre- il voyait aussi en elle, une femme intelligente et brillante qui arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, une femme forte qui savait tenir tête aux autres et affirmer son avis, s'affirmer tout simplement. Pas ce genre de femmes qu'il désirerait pour une nuit, au pire deux.. Non, elle était plutôt la femme à laquelle il penserait s'il devait absolument choisir quelqu'un qui partagerait plus que son lit.

Ce soir-là elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de lui. Facette qu'elle n'avait jamais vue au paravent, mais qu'elle appréciait grandement. Il était _presque_ galant, si l'on mettait de côté le fait qu'il l'avait laissée payer. Elle découvrit aussi avec plaisir à quel point il était cultivé, pas ce macho qu'elle devait sans cesse surveiller pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises tel un enfant de quatre ans et demi. Non, cette fois il était agréable à vivre, lançant aussi des remarques déplacées de temps en temps, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Une fois le repas terminé, Cuddy conduit jusque chez-elle accompagnée de House, pour qu'il puisse récupérer sa moto. Arrivée à destination elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa porte.

« La soirée n'a pas été si désagréable que ça. » Taquina-t-elle en souriant. « Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Comment une soirée pourrait être désagréable en ma compagnie ! » S'outra-t-il faussement.

« Impossible ! » Renchérit-elle. « La prochaine fois c'est moi qui invite, même si techniquement cette fois aussi.. » Promit-elle.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir goûter au fameux Tempura ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu moqueur.

« Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! » Assura-t-elle en souriant.

« On verra bien. » Dit-il, peu convaincu.

« On verra bien. » Répéta-t-elle en s'approchant un peu de lui.

Il lui adressa un regard compris et fit volte-face avant de s'engager dans l'allée du jardin, rejoindre sa moto. Cuddy le suivit du regard avant d'entreprendre de fermer la porte. La voix du Diagnosticien l'arrêta dans son geste. Il s'approcha encore une fois d'elle en se fouillant les poches.

« Mes clés. »Annonça-t-il.

« Je vais voir si je les trouve. » Informa Cuddy en le devançant dans la villa. « Vous ne venez pas? » Demanda-t-elle, le voyant toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

« J'attendrais ici. »" Dit-il en s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle acquiesça avant de disparaître dans sa maison. Cuddy revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, brandissant les clés du Diagnosticien, d'un air amusé.

« La prochaine fois que vous voudrez fouiller dans mes sous-vêtements, évitez de laisser des preuves. »Sermonna-t-elle en lui rendant ses clés.

« Oups? » Fit-il mine d'être gêné.

Cuddy secoua la tête avant d'approcher son visage du sien et lui souffler un 'bonne nuit' en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle fut la première à être surprise de son geste. House bafouilla aussi un 'bonne nuit' avant de tourner les talons. Elle sourit en fermant la porte. La sensation de picotement provoqué par la barbe du diagnosticien encore présente sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _Eh ! Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mit TBC XD Les fics à plusieurs chapitres son de retour :D_

 _Le prochain est déjà prêt, je le poste dans quelques jours, quand j'aurais quelques avis sur ce début ^^_

 _So.. Reviews? :D_

 _R &R !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Voici le deuxième et avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Je le pose très tard, beaucoup plus tard que je ne l'aurais prévu étant donné que je voulais poster la fiction sur trois jours d'affilé mais vous savez... ces pannes d'internet incessantes... -.-"_

 _Bref, trêve de racolage de vie, je réponds plutôt à vos reviews avant de vous laisser lire ;)_

 **Nounours :** ah mais te gênes pas, mets donc de l'eau partout :') t'façon c'est toi qui nettoie après :3 Ensuite pour la tenue de Cuddy, soyons sincères, irl on ne saura JAMAIS que mettre pour un rdv, franchement ! E plus quoiqu'elle mette House aimera de toutes façons :p Voici la suite, j'espère que t'aimeras :D "See ya" nounours *a trop la flemme de trouver quelque chose qui rime avec* XD

 **Melwynn :** youpyy t'as pensé à la review XD merci :') voilà la moto rien que pour toi s'pèce d'accro au guimauve XD J'espère que tu continueras sur cette bonne voie et me laisseras une review cette fois aussi :3

 **Guest :** thanks ^^

 **L's :** Oooooooooooh mais qui vois-je là :D Ca fait un baille dis-moi ! Heureuse que tu continues à lire mes fictions et encore plus contente que ça continue à te plaire ^^ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser les gens sur leur faim (pas très longtemps en tout cas :p) donc voici la suite ^^ En espérant que tu ne disparaîtras pas :p

 **Major :** merci d'être encore et toujours là, ça fait plaisir :* Voici la suite, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;)

 _Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé, ça motive toujours !_

 _Ah et finalement, je ne précise rien sur le chapitre, vous comprendrez tout seuls, je présume :p_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dîner souvent ensemble depuis ce jour. Se faisant découvrir différents plats qu'ils appréciaient. Presque toutes les semaines –souvent le vendredi-, l'un ou l'autre invitait, c'en était devenu une habitude. Ils flirtaient ouvertement, repoussant les limites un peu plus à chaque fois, sans non plus sauter le cap. Cela les amusait d'entretenir la tension entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus et que l'un ou l'autre cède.

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'ils dînèrent ensemble, elle mit un jean et un léger chemisier afin de pouvoir monter avec lui sur sa moto, comme elle le lui avait promis après avoir négocié pendant toute la semaine. Il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle aurait pût enfiler une robe, accompagné d'une moue d'enfant, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait rêver de la voir abimer une de ses robes à cause d'une 'chose' pareille et il lui fit une de ses remarques déplacées avant de mettre le contact et démarrer.

Il regretta de lui avoir proposé cela. A peine eu-t-il démarré qu'elle lui fit perdre l'ouïe. Mais il ne se plaint pas de l'avoir collée à lui de cette façon, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Finalement, elle apprécia la sensation d'être sur cette 'chose' plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le dire à House.

oOOo

A l'hôpital, rien n'avait changé, il continuait à ne pas faire ses consultations, elle persistait à lui courir après afin de l'obliger à faire son travail correctement. Elle refusait toujours de lui accorder des procédures complètement inutiles et il s'acharnait à la convaincre et elle cédait souvent. Rien n'avait changé, à part peut-être qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. En dînant ensemble, ils avaient appris à connaitre l'autre sous un autre jour, bien différent que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître au travail.

Cela l'amusait de voir à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet. S'il la trouvait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, il lui criait « Vous bloquez le passage avec vos grosses fesses ! » et mine de rien il la saisissait par les hanches et la poussait de côté. Et il voyait vrai, cela lui faisait de l'effet de sentir ses mains sur son corps, des papillons commençaient à danser au niveau de son bas-ventre dès qu'il l'effleurait, sa respiration devenait saccadée et son cœur s'emballait.

Mais elle ne se laissait pas faire, sachant qu'elle aussi n'avait pas moins d'effet que lui et elle comptait bien en user aussi. Elle s'approchait de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du Diagnosticien, puis s'éloignait en lui soufflant un « _consultations, House. »_ souriant intérieurement en l'entendant grogner de mécontentement.

* * *

 **Deux mois plus tard.**

* * *

Un jour elle lui annonça clairement que « _dîner chaque semaine au resto était bien joli, mais que c'était sa paye du mois qu'elle y mettait… »_ Il avait bien ri ce jour-là, la faisant choisir entre _sa_ cuisine et donc risquer de se retrouver aux urgences ou payer quelques dollars et se réveiller en pleine santé. « _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… »_ Avait-il dit. Elle insista pour goûter à sa cuisine.

Elle n'était pas si mauvaise qu'il le laissait entendre, mais elle s'amusa à lui dire que « _c'était infecte. »._ Il la défia de faire mieux. Elle le prit comme un défi personnel. La semaine d'après ils dînèrent chez-elle.

Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, il s'arrêta net, la dévisageant. Elle lui fit une moue interrogative, plus fondante que la mousse au chocolat qu'il avait entamée.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Je vous regarde comment ? » Fit-elle amusée.

« Comme si j'étais un de vos donateurs et que vous vouliez me soutirer un chèque. » Expliqua-t-il en l'imitant quand elle posait son menton sur la paume de sa main en souriant largement.

« Oh. » Fit-elle simplement, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa position.

« Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ils succombent toujours quand vous faites ça.. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Tout est dans le regard. » Informa-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! » Se moqua-t-il.

« On pari que je peux vous soutirer un compliment rien qu'en vous regardant ? » Défia-t-elle.

« Essayez toujours… » Dit-il, amusé.

« Et si je gagne vous faites la vaisselle ? » Défia-t-elle.

« Et si _je_ gagne j'ai zéro heures de consultations pendant une semaine ? » Dit-il en se penchant en avant.

« Ça marche. » Affirma-t-elle.

Elle lui adressa son regard le plus charmeur, à en faire craquer n'importe quel homme. Il plongea son regard océan dans le sien et s'y perdit. Il devait avouer que lui résister était particulièrement difficile, voire impossible.

« T'as de beaux yeux tu sais. » Dit-il, après avoir résisté un peu moins d'une minute.

Elle éclata de rire, mais le tutoiement la troubla quelque peu, même s'il n'avait fait que répéter une citation de film.

« Je ne veux pas voir une seule tache sur ma vaisselle. » Fit-elle, souriant narquoisement.

« Je ne le pensais pas, ça compte pas ! » Se défendit-il.

« Sinon vous êtes renvoyé. »Murmura-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« J'ai même pas fini de manger ! » Protesta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et se leva, contourna la table afin de débarrasser la table. House roula des yeux, la suivant finalement dans la cuisine.

Cuddy lui passa un tablier de travail alors qu'il lavait une assiette, ce qui le fit frissonner au contact de ses mains sur sa taille, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas directement sur sa peau.

« Ca fait plus pro'. » Assura-t-elle en souriant.

Il lui adressa un regard mauvais quand elle se saisit de son téléphone afin de le prendre en photo. Cuddy fit de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le cliché qu'elle avait pris et s'avança vers lui afin de le lui montrer.

« Vous êtes trop craquant ! » Taquina-t-elle en riant.

House roula des yeux, la menaçant de lui faire vivre un enfer si jamais cette photo tombait entre les mains de quiconque. Elle lui assura que non, avant de reposer l'objet et de l'aider dans sa tâche.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. » Grogna-t-il faussement.

« Et moi de tâches sur ma vaisselle. » Tiqua-t-elle.

« Vous doutez de mon professionnalisme ? » S'outra-t-il.

« Vous avez fait la vaisselle deux fois dans votre vie, en comptant celle-ci.. » Rappela-t-elle.

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! » Assura House en secouant la tête.

La corvée finie, Cuddy accompagna House à la porte. Il avait enfourché sa moto quand elle l'interpella, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. House la questionna du regard.

« Vous avez une heure de consultations en moins. » Informa-t-elle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissant ! » Ironisa-t-il.

« Bonne nuit, House. » Sourit-elle.

« 'Nuit ! » Lâcha-t-il en s'engageant dans les rues de Princeton.

* * *

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

* * *

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis en sous-vêtements dans _votre_ lit ? » Demanda Cuddy quand House décrocha le téléphone.

« Parce que vous dormiez ? » Tenta-t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Arrêtez de crier.. » Murmura-t-elle en portant sa main à son visage.

« La gueule de bois.. » Nota-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Dit-elle d'une voix calme en se redressant dans le lit.

« Vous avez essayé de me mettre dans _mon_ lit ! » Informa-t-il en réprimant un léger rire moqueur.

« _Essayé_? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas tombé entre vos griffes, ne vous en faites pas ! » Assura-t-il.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Ce n'était pas un plaisir.. » Répondit-il en saluant Wilson du regard avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

« Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais boire de ma vie ! » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de se lever. « Oulla ! » Gémit-elle.

« Il y'a du café dans la cuisine, buvez-le et ramenez vos fesses ici, j'ai besoin de votre autographe ! » Dit-il en entrant dans son bureau.

« A tout à l'heure. » Souffla Cuddy en raccrochant.

Elle posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit, chercha ses vêtements du regard et finit par trouver la robe d'été violette qu'elle avait mise la veille posée au pied du lit. Cuddy s'habilla rapidement et tâcha de trouver ses chaussures en ignorant la migraine qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Elle abandonna l'idée et alla se servir une bonne tasse de café, pour soulager son mal de tête qui s'intensifiait à mesure que le temps passait.

Assise devant une chope de café brûlant, elle essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Mais elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose, juste qu'elle était arrivée chez House, dîner ensemble comme à leur habitude, qu'ils avaient suivis un film un verre à la main en attendant que le repas soit prêt, qu'elle lui en avait demandé un deuxième puis un troisième et puis tout était flou, elle n'avait aucun autre souvenir de la soirée.

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se demanda s'il était vraiment encore temps d'aller travailler, l'heure affichant 11h. Elle se leva quand même, récupéra son téléphone et enfila ses ballerines qu'elle trouva finalement près de la porte d'entrée et s'empressa de rejoindre sa Lexus.

La doyenne signa le registre de présence une demi-heure plus tard sous l'œil surprit de ses employés. Regards qu'elle essaya de son mieux d'ignorer en s'empressant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Cuddy poussa un soupire en voyant la pile de dossiers qui attendaient son attention et se félicita d'avoir eu le courage de venir, ayant le double des dossiers déjà présents sur son bureau dans le cas contraire.

La jeune femme sursauta quand la porte de son antre fût ouverte à la volée, laissant apparaître un grand brun aux yeux bleus électriques dans son champ de vision.

« Doucement. » Murmura-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

« Signeeeez.. » Chuchota-t-il exagérément.

« Montrez-moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en tendant le bras pour se saisir du dossier que lui tendait House.

La jeune femme feuilleta rapidement le dossier et voyant que pour une fois sa demande n'était pas farfelue et quand même assez nécessaire pour le patient, elle signa le papier sans trop rechigner. Ou était-ce la fatigue et sa migraine qui lui faisait croire que cette biopsie était indispensable ?

Elle retendit le dossier au Diagnosticien qui la dévisageait. S'il avait cru ça !

« Faudrait que je vous saoule plus souvent.. » Dit-il en attrapant le dossier.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » Demanda-t-elle, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Vous avez bu trois petits verres, et commencé à m'allumer.. » Raconta-t-il en prenant une mine faussement outrée.

« J'ai fait ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se couvrant le visage des mains.

« Vous m'avez limite fait un strip-tease ! » Renchérit-il.

« Non ! » S'outra-t-elle.

« Si. » Affirma-t-il.

« Merci de ne pas avoir profité de mon état, en tout cas. » Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Ce n'était pas facile, déjà qu'à l'état normal vous êtes sexy, alors ivre.. » Taquina-t-il.

« Désolée pour votre santé mentale.. » Compatit-elle.

« Merci pour la compatie, elle a été gravement affectée en effet ! » Assura-t-il.

« Retournez travailler.. » Conseilla-t-elle, voulant changer de sujet. « Et qu'on n'en reparle plus ! »

« Jolis sous-vêtements au passage. » Dit-il dans un clin d'œil en sortant du bureau.

« House ! » Sermonna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Elle lui adressa un faux regard noir, avant de se concentrer sur ses dossiers, ne voulant pas y repenser. Cuddy se promit de ne plus jamais boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool, voulant s'éviter une nouvelle humiliation.

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard.**

* * *

« Vous n'étiez pas censé être là, à l'heure qu'il est ? » Demanda Cuddy en posant son téléphone en mode haut-parleur sur le plan de travail, afin de pouvoir cuisiner en même temps.

« Mais je suis _là_. » Répondit House.

« Où _là ?_ » Demanda-t-elle en versant la pâte du gâteau qu'elle préparait dans un moule.

« Ben _là ! »_ Dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête et arrivez tout de suite. » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Je vous manque tant ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir.. » Dit-elle sur le ton de l'ironie. « House ? » Interpella-t-elle.

« Cuddy ? » Fit-il sur le même ton.

« Vous pouvez apporter de la glace avec vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » Dit simplement House.

« Saveur chocolat. » Précisa-t-elle, avant de couper.

Elle enfourna son gâteau avant de mettre la chaîne Hi-Fi, et de s'attaquer au nettoyage de sa cuisine, devenue un vrai champ de bataille tout en chantonnant le refrain de « Kiss me slowly. ».

House ne tarda pas à arriver, s'annonçant du coup si distinctif de sa canne tapant contre la porte de la doyenne. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et alla ouvrir, éponge en main.

Les dernières notes de la chanson vinrent s'évanouir quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée dans un dernier 'Kiss me slowly..'

« Ce n'est pas trop mon genre. » Souligna House en faisant référence à la chanson.

« Et c'est quoi votre genre ? » Dit-elle, amusée en prenant le pot de glaces qu'il lui tendait.

« Vous voulez que je vous montre ? Je suis plus doué en pratique qu'en théorie. » Proposa-t-il accompagnant ses propos par un clin d'œil suggestif.

« Non, ça ira. » Ricana-t-elle en le devançant dans la cuisine.

Elle mit la glace au frais avant de lui faire signe de lui passer les gants de cuisine, pour qu'elle puisse sortir le gâteau au chocolat du four. Il s'exécuta à peu près correctement, lui lançant les gants à travers la cuisine. Cuddy roula des yeux avant de récupérer la pâtisserie et la poser sur la table en attendant qu'elle refroidisse.

Elle lui proposa de passer à table quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'il ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Le dîner se passa comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire plutôt gaiement, pimenté de leurs habituelles joutes verbales et de quelques remarques déplacées sur la tenue quelques peu légère de Cuddy.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon, dégustant la glace qu'avait finalement apportée House tout en suivant distraitement un vieux film ce qui était aussi devenu une habitude. Après le dîner, ils s'étaient retrouvés à rester encore un peu en compagnie de l'autre, comme de vieux amis ce qu'ils n'étaient pas loin d'être, mettant à part leurs postes respectifs et leur entêtement à nier toute relation pouvant les unir.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de faire la vaisselle avec vous, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Wilson. » Annonça-t-il en se levant, une fois le film fini.

« Il est en voyage.. » Rappela-t-elle.

« On se retrouve sur JeM'ExhibeEnLigne. com ! » Expliqua-t-il.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'accompagner vers la porte. Elle attendit qu'il parte en direction de sa moto mais il n'en fut rien, il était toujours planté là, devant elle, sur le seuil de la porte.

« Slowy, vous m'avez dit ? » Murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

Elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle vit qu'il les fixait et leva la tête pour mieux le voir. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement. House eut un petit sourire amusé quand il la vit ainsi et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue s'empêchant de rire quand elle murmura ce qui ressemblait à « _Salaud ! »_. Résister à ses lèvres n'avait pas été facile mais la voir aussi frustrée que lui l'amusait plus que tout. Il éloigna doucement son visage avant de tourner les talons.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit-il simplement en s'engageant dans l'allée de son jardin.

« Bonne exhibition ! » Tiqua Cuddy, appuyée contre l'encadrement de sa porte.

« Joignez-vous à nous ! » Proposa-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Épargnez-moi ça, voulez-vous ? » Rétorqua-t-elle dans un léger rire. « Vous me raconterez ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » Renchérit-il.

« Bonne nuit, House. » Dit Cuddy plus sérieusement.

« 'Nuit, boss ! » Lâcha-t-il avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de démarrer.

Cuddy resta un moment à l'observer disparaître dans les rues de Princeton avant de fermer la porte derrière elle et de se laisser retomber sur son lit, pensive.

Cuddy se coucha en pensant qu'elle se laissait aller de plus en plus avec House, et cela l'effrayait un peu, en quelques sortes, mais cette toute autre forme d'intimité s'était installée tellement naturellement entre eux qu'elle ne pouvait dire quand elle avait commencé à le regarder différemment. Il lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il y avait quelques semaines, et elle devait s'avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas, seulement voilà, elle se demandait si c'était aussi le cas pour lui. Elle se coucha la tête pleine de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas une seule réponse.

House lui, arriva à son appartement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les rues n'étant pas encombrées à cette heure-là. Il se versa un verre de Whisky, et s'affala sur son canapé, songeur. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il commençait à _trop_ apprécier sa compagnie, cette nouvelle Cuddy qui s'ouvrait à lui, lui plaisait énormément, de plus en plus…

* * *

 _TBC..._

 _C'est là que s'achève ma mission (Ninja, ouais Ju.. XD)_

 _La suite est dans deux jours !_

 _J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^_

 _R &R_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey :D_

 _Trois jours plus tard.. (oui, on avait dit deux mais voilà, que voulez vous, c'est trois ! Pas pu faire autrement, désolée :/) So trois jours plus tard, voici la fin de cette fic ^^ Mon chapitre préféré pour être honnête *-*_

 _J'aimerais surtout vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très très plaisir *-* Savoir que quelqu'un nous lit surtout quand on sait l'effort que ça nécessite pour écrire, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur. Donc, MERCI :D Allright, on arrête le pavé sentimental ici XD_

 **L's :** ce n'est pas grave, on a tous une vie à côté et ce n'est pas toujours facile de gérer. Merci de prendre le temps de dire quelques mots en tout cas :* J'ai quelques OS en écriture en effet et un de prêt donc vous aurez de quoi lire, oui ^^ Oh.. Mais c'est exprès pour vous laisser libre champ d'imaginer en fait XD Mais si tu y tiens j'écris la scène et la poste comme "bonus" ? :) J'attends ta review hein? :p

 **Nounours :** *se cache* Ouais, ouais, j'ai prit 500 ans à te répondre en MP, (j'y file d'ailleurs :') ) mais je t'ai expliqué pourquoi :p Bref, ta review. Eh mais moi non plus au début (Oh, salut maman) j'arrivais pas à avancer chronologiquement, j'écrivais chaque jour de l'histoire, ça à d'ailleurs prit un mois de leur vie, tout comme toi mais je pense qu'avec le temps t'y arriveras aussi (dit-elle d'un ton de vieux sage qui connait les choses de la vie XD) . Les vêtements, heuu ouais..? :') Moi non plus je n'ai pas de rdv de ce genre, mais je ne sais JAMAIS quoi me mettre pour sortir (vive les pyjamas XD) J'espère que t'aimeras aussi la fin de la fic :D Oh et OUI tu te trompes sur toute la ligne grr ! ILS SONT FAITS L'UN POUR L'AUTRE :3 *regard foudroyant* *cours virtuellement te répondre en privé* :p

 **Melwynn :** Yoh awwete de cwwiyeeeeer ! La voici la suite :3 Merci ! Oui ! Nan XD Tu sais très bien que c'est slowly SO... :) Review aussi cette fois :')

 **Major :** toi aussi t'aimes bien que ça avance vite? Cool :D Je ferais peut-être un FB sur la soirée en bonus, je sais pas.. ^^ Voilà, t'auras la réponse à ta question ;) Ben, il fallait bien qu'il se venge nan? XD Même si j'aurais aimé qu'il l'embrasse aussi, t'sais? C'est moins frustrant quand c'est moi qui écris :p *regard démoniaque* allez, reste plus qu'à espérer que ça te plaise ;)

 _Voilà pour les review ! Je veux juste prévenir que.. Euh, en fait nan :3 ! (Allez étrangler Juliette, c'est pas de ma faute !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, laissant le froid envelopper Princeton. Alors que Cuddy était confortablement installée devant sa TV par un soir d'orage, la sonnette la tira de son doux cocon. Elle jura intérieurement en découvrant House en ouvrant la porte. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient censés dîner ensemble.

« Entrez vite. » Dit-elle, en lui cédant le passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a au menu aujourd'hui ? Une Cuddy en chaleur ? » Taquina-t-il en détaillant la nuisette qu'elle portait.

« Je ne suis pas en chaleur. » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Vous vous êtes mordue la lèvre.. » Remarqua-t-il, en se débarrassant de son manteau.

« Je ne me mord pas la lèvre. » Objecta-t-elle en le devançant dans le salon. « Par contre on a rien au menu aujourd'hui, j'avais oublié que vous passiez.. » Informa-t-elle dans un sourire gêné.

« Et moi qui mourrait de faim ! » S'outra-t-il faussement.

« Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? » Proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivie de House.

« Vous voulez me saouler ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Ça, c'est plutôt votre genre.. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Pas faux.. » Approuva-t-il. « Vous avez du whisky ? »

« Il devrait en rester un peu.. » Dit-elle en fouillant dans son frigo. « Vous voulez des glaçons ? »

« Non, ça ira. » Dit-il en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

« Restez quand même, on pourrait voir un film le temps que l'orage passe. » Proposa-t-elle en revenant dans le salon.

Il approuva et s'assied sur le canapé. Cuddy chercha dans ses DVD un film pas trop 'fleur bleue' en vain. Elle s'empara de la télécommande en priant qu'il y ait un bon film à la télé. Elle zappa pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur 'Lost', elle vint prendre place à ses côtés se recouvrant d'un plaid.

« Rassurez-moi, ils ne s'embrassent pas toutes les cinq secondes en se disant je t'aime cinquante fois en deux minutes ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Non, ils sont bloqués sur une île et essayent d'en sortir. » Expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, quand à peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase qu'un couple s'embrassa. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'ils venaient de se retrouver et lui expliqua qu'il y avait deux camps sur l'île et que l'homme faisait partie de l'un et la femme de l'autre.

« En fait le mec change de camp quand ça lui chante.. Cool la solidarité.. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Il suit sa femme c'est normal. » Murmura-t-elle, captivée par la série.

Il roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur le film. Elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait _exceptionnellement_ poser ses pieds sur la table basse, voyant qu'il commençait à se masser douloureusement la cuisse.

« C'est moi ou il y'a des gémissements en fond sonore ? » Fit-il en entendant des bruits louches.

« Non, c'est mes voisins d'à côté. » Expliqua-t-elle, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Et ça va, vous gérez bien la frustration ? » Taquina-t-il.

« D'habitude, je dors à l'heure qu'il est, donc oui. » Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le film assez intéressant somme toute.

« Cool, Titanic en version sous-marine… » Taquina-t-il encore en voyant que le même couple était bloqué dans un sous-marin, la femme ne pouvait pas se libérer tandis que l'homme si, mais il restait aux côtés de sa femme.

« Arrêtez, c'est une très belle preuve d'amour ! » Argumenta-t-elle en le regardant en coin.

« Ils avaient bien dit qu'ils avaient une gosse, non ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui ? » Dit-elle, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Il préfère mourir que de vivre pour sa fille.. C'est pathétique. » Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous qu'il lui dise quand elle demandera où est sa mère ? 'Elle est morte dans un sous-marin et moi je me suis sauvé comme un lâche ?' » Fit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Non, qu'il avait tout essayé pour la sauver mais que c'était impossible et qu'il avait vécu pour elle. » Dit-il en la défiant du regard.

« Vous auriez fait ça, vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas de fille.. » Rétorqua-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Disons que si. » Fit la jeune femme.

« Alors, imaginons que je suis bloqué dans un sous-marin –ce qui est la dernière chose qui pourrait m'arriver- avec ma femme –que je n'ai pas- que je peux en sortir mais qu'elle y resterait en sachant que ma fille –que je n'ai pas non plus- m'attend à l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. C'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait. » Approuva-t-il.

« On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'on aurait fait dans un cas pareil. Il est facile de juger sans savoir ce que c'est que de laisser la personne qu'on aime derrière sois.. Si je faisais ça, je crois que je n'en dormirais plus. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Jolie conscience. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Je vous remercie. » Souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. « A vrai dire votre hypothèse n'est pas si cruelle que cela.. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être parent que je dis cela. »

« Vous croyez que j'en ai moi, des enfants ? » Plaisanta-t-il, voyant son regard se voiler.

« On ne sait jamais, hein ? » Taquina-t-elle.

« Vous avez raison ! J'en ai peut-être une trentaine en fait. » Renchérit-il. « Vous permettez ? » Demanda-t-il, en lui faisant signe qu'il voulait passer son bras sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière ses épaules.

« Oh, bien sûr. » Sourit-elle en se décalant un peu pour qu'il puisse passer son bras.

Cuddy ramena ses jambes sous elle et se blottit un peu contre lui, posant nonchalamment la main sur sa cuisse,y dessinant des ronds circulaires tandis que lui tapotait doucement sur l'épaule de la Doyenne. Finalement, House apprécia la série, étant plutôt du genre action. Ils regardèrent cinq épisodes sans même se rendre compte du temps qui était passé. Il était près d'une heure du matin quand le dernier épisode fut fini.

« Il pleut encore.. » Remarqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. « Je ne vous laisserez pas partir à une heure et un temps pareils. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« J'ai l'habitude. » Objecta-t-il.

« La chambre d'amis est par là. » Indiqua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en lui soufflant un 'bonne nuit' en baillant.

Un fin sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée puis jugea quelques secondes la chambre que lui avait désigné la jeune femme. Sa décision ne prit pas bien longtemps à être prise, il prit sa canne et poussa la porte de la pièce avant de la balayer du regard.

Cuddy poussa un léger cri de surprise en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'amis, découvrant House seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il la dévisagea, puis baissa les yeux vers les couvertures qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Désolée, j'aurais dû frapper à la porte.. » S'excusa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Les yeux de la jeune femme furent braqués sur le corps très peu caché du Diagnosticien, en scrutant chaque petite partie. Elle voulut détourner le regard, étant pleinement consciente de l'effet que cela produisait en elle mais tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire était de le fixer, détaillant chaque parcelle de son anatomie. Elle promena son regard sur les épaules musclées de House, dévorant ensuite son torse des yeux, s'attardant sur la seule partie cachée de son corps, se sentant rougir de gêne et de.. Désir?

La voix rauque de l'homme en fasse d'elle la fit sortir de ses réflexions et de son observation par la même occasion, la faisant détourner le regard, plus gênée que jamais.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Assura House en la fixant.

Elle avança vers le lit, et y posa les couvertures qu'elle apportait évitant soigneusement de regarder House et ignorant royalement le fourmillement au bas de ses reins.

« Ca fait longtemps que personne n'a dormit ici, je n'ai pas pensé à y mettre des couvertures.. » Expliqua-t-elle en les arrangeant sur le lit.

Elle n'était pas plus habillée que lui finalement étant simplement vêtue d'une nuisette, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie. Et la vue qui s'offrait à House n'aidait pas non plus à apaiser la tension régnante dans la pièce. La faible lumière que dégageait la lampe de chevet ne faisait que rendre l'ambiance plus intime, ce qui n'aidait pas les papillons qui voltigeaient au niveau de son bas-ventre à se calmer.

« Voilà, ça devrait vous réchauffer. » Annonça-t-elle en lui refaisant face.

« Je connais un moyen plus efficace pour me réchauffer.. » dit-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit de son mieux pour ne pas flancher devant lui, accrochant son regard au sien, ignorant les picotements qui lui rongeaient le bas-ventre, de plus en plus intensément. Elle s'interdit de baisser le regard encore une fois, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation, déjà qu'elle se contenait de ne pas céder à la tentation. Elle s'approcha néanmoins de lui. Une partie d'elle priait qu'il ne l'embrasse pas, et tout son corps ne réclamait que cela; qu'il la touche, qu'elle le sente près d'elle et que toutes les barrières inutilement imposées tombent enfin, après quelques mois -années?- d'attente.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.. » Souffla-t-elle, quelques centimètres les séparant.

Il fit un pas vers elle tout en la fixant. Son cœur s'emballa quand ses mains de pianiste se posèrent sur ses hanches, la collant à lui et ses mains se retrouvèrent instinctivement sur le torse du Diagnosticien lui permettant ainsi de noter son rythme cardiaque, pas moins rapide que le sien. La bataille menée dans son bas-ventre ne fut que s'accentuer en le sentant durcir contre sa cuisse et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se saisir des siennes, l'envie montant en elle de seconde en seconde.

« House.. » Résista-t-elle quand même.

Pour toutes réponses, il approcha son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres en une douce caresse. Cuddy y répondit immédiatement, réclamant ce contact dont elle avait tellement besoin.. Elle le savait, elle ne lui aurait pas résisté et c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé, elle ne lui résista pas, pour le plus grand bonheur du Diagnosticien, qui fût d'abord surpris qu'il ne se prenne pas une gifle ou dans le cas extrême un bon coup de genou.

Il se fit plus entreprenant, pressant un peu plus les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes. D'abord avec hésitation, timidement, du bout des lèvres, prenant le temps de se redécouvrir. Puis ils devinrent plus entreprenants, mêlant leurs langues en un ballet endiablé, reflet de toute l'attente qu'ils s'étaient imposés. La jeune femme avait une main dans les cheveux sel et poivre de House tandis que l'autre demeurait sur son épaule, le maintenant au plus près d'elle.

Elle ne contesta pas quand une main vint se glisser sous sa nuisette, retraçant ses délicates courbes en de douces caresses, se contentant de soupirer de contentement. Aucune résistance ne fût manifestée quand il fit monter le tissu le long de son corps tout en continuant à l'embrasser fougueusement. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que pour faire passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête pour se retrouver une fois débarrassée de sa nuisette.

A bout de souffle, il sépara leurs bouches, se décalant un peu, sans la défaire de sa prise pour autant. Il se contenta de la regarder, d'admirer la magnifique femme qui se tenait devant lui, et sembla hésiter un moment. Cuddy fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant son regard, et y lisant une certaine réticence. Elle arrivait à lire son regard comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce qu'elle y vit cette fois-ci ne lui plut pas; il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Dès qu'elle l'avait trouvé ainsi, elle s'était fixée deux options : soit elle lui cédait, ne sachant pas où cela allait les mener, soit elle résistait et ne saurait jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer. Et la première option lui parut la meilleur, du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre, mais tout à gagner, non?

Cuddy le poussa sur le lit, venant ensuite s'installer à califourchon sur lui le regard assombrit de désir. Elle se pencha sur lui, unissant leurs lèvres en un baiser ardent, enflammé. La jeune femme serra les cuisses autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant ainsi et l'empêchant de bouger. Seules les mains du Diagnosticien restèrent libres, caressant le dos de son amante descendant vers la chute de ses reins, la faisant ainsi frissonner à chaque contact. Tout doute s'envola, House ayant prit conscience que l'envie de l'autre était partagée. Il la voulait, certes, mais pas sans qu'elle soit consentante, et en avoir la preuve lui redonna l'assurance qu'il lui fallait. Il essaya de prendre le contrôle de la situation en la faisant basculer sur le côté mais elle l'en empêcha en emprisonnant ses poignets.

« Ma maison, mes lois. » Lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix féline en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

Il acquiesça, amusé et la laissa faire. Elle commença à parsemer son torse de brefs baisers, avant de remonter et d'emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes, ses mains se chargeant de le débarrasser de l'unique vêtement qu'il portait. Elle le fit entrer en elle doucement, puis le fit instantanément ressortir, lui soutirant un grognement de mécontentement. Un léger rire amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il la maintint par la taille afin de l'empêcher de se jouer de lui. Cuddy l'embrassa à pleine bouche en se replaçant sur lui, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir toutes les petites sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle imposa alors son propre rythme : rapide et ferme, lui faisant perdre la tête et lui soutirant plusieurs grognements de contentement, sous ses coups de bassin, plus forts les uns que les autres. Il s'était plutôt attendu à un rythme doux et lent.. Elle était vraiment pleine de surprises, songea-t-il.

Il la fit basculer sous lui, après un moment, jugeant qu'il était temps de prendre le contrôle. Cette fois, elle se laissa faire, voulant aussi profiter. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme, témoignant de tout l'effet qu'il produisait en elle. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, qui jusque-là n'avait pas quitté sa poitrine, la mettant ainsi à sa disposition. Il permit à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer à nouveau, quelques minutes plus tard, ré-entrant doucement en elle et Le rythme n'en fut pas moins intense, provoquant chez la jeune femme un premier orgasme, la secouant de toutes parts.

Rien n'était brutal ou témoignant d'un acte sexuel sauvage dans leurs gestes. Il s'agissait simplement de deux êtres assoiffés l'un de l'autre. Leurs ébats reflétaient une douceur dont seul eux pouvaient saisir la subtilité, parce que seul eux avaient vécu toute l'ardeur qui les avaient défini pendant les années qui avaient précédé.

House attendit que l'orgasme passe, l'observant simplement. Il sourit franchement quand elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire aussi et l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de reprendre un rythme un peu plus doux, faisant durer l'instant et soutirant des gémissements de plus en plus accentués chez la jeune femme. Ils atteignirent l'extase presque simultanément, leur soutirant une râle de plaisir.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après plusieurs minutes à se regarder intensément, continuant un ébat silencieux dont ils avaient le secret, le souffle encore court. Un fin sourire satisfait vint étirer les lèvres de Cuddy, avant d'entrer de nouveau en contact avec celles de House. Elle fut agréablement surprise quand il l'embrassa doucement, langoureusement en basculant sur le côté, venant la lover contre lui. Cuddy se colla un peu plus à lui, nouant leurs jambes et tira les couvertures sur leurs corps nus.

« Quand j'ai dit que je connaissais une autre façon de me réchauffer je voulais dire, dormir ensemble.. » Taquina-t-il.

« Fallait préciser ! » Dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

« Pas grave, cette façon est tout aussi efficace, je dirais même plus efficace.. » Rassura-t-il en lui faisant reposer la tête sur son torse.

« Bien. » Murmura-t-elle en baillant.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par le son monotone de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. House, lui, observa encore un moment la jeune femme, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. La lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet éclairait partiellement ses traits réguliers, et son visage endormit; il la trouva vraiment belle à cet instant et aurait voulu le lui dire sans être sûr d'en être capable. Il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée aussi, écoutant la respiration régulière de Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy se réveilla doucement quelques heures plus tard, tâtonnant à côté d'elle, cherchant une présence qu'elle ne trouva pas. Une bouffée de panique la submergea, la faisant sursauter. Il était partit, encore une fois. Elle s'était attendue à devoir le confronter, à s'expliquer ou même à ce qu'il lui demande d'oublier ce qui s'était passé mais pas à ce qu'il la laisse comme cela, il avait semblé tellement sincère...Elle tourna son regard humide malgré elle à gauche et souffla en remarquant qu'petit mot était posé sur sa table de chevet.

 _Relax !_

 _Je suis dans la cuisine._

La jeune femme se leva finalement, un petit sourire flânant sur ses lèvres, il la connaissait vraiment à la perfection et sa petite attention lui fit plaisir. Qu'elle pouvait être idiote parfois...

Il était dos à elle, préparant se qui semblait être du café. Cuddy ne s'annonça pas, voulant l'observer un moment; profitant du calme avant la tempête. Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte, se contentant de fixer son dos et de tenter de déchiffrer ses gestes tout en se repassant en tête ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. House finit pas se retourner vers elle, remarquant une présence derrière lui. Ils se jugèrent un bon moment, chacun profitant du silence confortable s'étant installé entre eux. Elle n'était mal coiffée, pas maquillée et ne portait qu'un énorme pull et un bas de pyjama assortit à ses pantoufles mais il la trouvait magnifique. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ne se lacerait jamais de la regarder, mais dû rompre le contact visuel quand elle s'avança vers lui et s'adossa au plan de travail à côté de lui. Le Diagnosticien s'empressa de trouver une remarque sarcastique afin de camoufler son geste.

« Le prince charmant a tardé ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Il n'est pas venu, j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule. » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« Quel dommage.. » Compatit-il. « Café ? » Proposa-t-il ensuite.

« Laissez le café de côté un instant, je voudrais qu'on parle. » Dit-elle en inspirant profondément.

« Très bien, parlons. » Dit-il sérieusement.

Elle poussa un long soupire, comme pour se vider du stress qu'elle éprouvait et se donner du courage. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, devinant soudain tout le sérieux qui teintait la situation. Le Diagnosticien posa une main sur le plan de travail auquel Cuddy était adossée et attendit qu'elle se lance.

« Ce n'est pas que je me contente de peu, mais.. Je voudrais plus qu'une histoire d'un soir avec vous.. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Il avait longtemps dit que ses actes en disaient bien plus long que ses paroles et cette fois ne fut pas l'exception. Il se pencha sur elle, et se saisit de ses lèvres, comme pour lui affirmer qu'il avait les mêmes attentes d'elle. Cuddy sourit contre ses lèvres, le message était passé.

« Le café. » Chuchota-t-il en se séparant d'elle, voyant que la boisson allait déborder.

« Oui, le café.. » Approuva-t-elle, un large sourire ornant son visage.

House acquiesça avant de se saisir d'une tasse de café rouge. Cuddy prenait une autre tasse pour se servir quand la sonnerie retentit dans la villa. La jeune femme annonça qu'elle allait ouvrir en roulant des yeux face à la mine faussement contrariée de House. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée en roulant des hanches avant de s'éclipser complètement, laissant House retourner à sa tâche.

« Bonjour Madame Tucker ! » Salua-t-elle en voyant sa voisine d'en face sur le seuil de sa porte, réprimandant le jeune couple qui habitait la maison à côté de la sienne, comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour ! » Répondit la vieille femme avant de se retourner vers le couple. « Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit tout de même ! » Réprimanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour Doc ! » Lança le jeune homme à l'adresse de Cuddy.

« Salut ! » Sourit Cuddy. « Laissez-les donc vivre un peu Madame Tucker ! » Défendit-t-elle.

« En plus c'était même pas nous ! » Renchérit la jeune femme.

« Vous appelez le sexe 'vivre' ? » S'offusqua-t-elle.

« Techniquement oui, c'est la seule façon qu'on a de se reproduire. » Répondit House à sa place, ayant saisis des brides de la conversation. « C'était qui ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite à Cuddy.

« Quelqu'un qui avait perdu son chemin.. » Répondit-elle en s'adossant à son torse.

« C'était donc vous ! » Remarqua la voisine. « Monsieur doit être très doué.. »

« Il l'est. » Approuva doucement Cuddy dans un sourire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda House.

« Le père Noel ! » Ironisa la vieille femme. « Et vous ? »

« Un lutin au chômage, vous croyez avoir un poste pour moi ? » Dit sarcastiquement House.

« J'y réfléchirais. » Promit-elle en affichant un sourire jaune.

« Charmante voisine..» Chuchota House à Cuddy.

« Je vous ai entendu.» Fit remarquer la voisine en question.

« Ce n'est pas que cette discussion commence à m'ennuyer, mais on va aller 'vivre un peu' ! » Annonça-t-il en guidant Cuddy vers l'intérieur.

« Bonne idée.. » Approuva le jeune voisin en faisant de même avec sa femme.

« Bonne journée père Noel ! » Lâcha House en fermant la porte derrière eux.

* * *

FIN.

 _Alors? Vos avis? ^^_

 _R &R !_


End file.
